1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated optics and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing a ridge-type waveguide.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, to manufacture a ridge-type waveguide, a substrate is first subjected to a reactive-ion etching process to produce a ridge on the substrate and then a waveguide is formed in the ridge. However, efficiency and quality of the reactive-ion etching process are often less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a ridge-type waveguide, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.